


We Were Partners (Once)

by prowlstwinkass



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Pre-War, prompt drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlstwinkass/pseuds/prowlstwinkass
Summary: Prowl's mentor was Barricade, when he first became an Enforcer. We all know which way they go during the War.





	We Were Partners (Once)

**Author's Note:**

> These are just a few drabbles I wrote a while back in an AU where Prowl and Barricade were cop partners before the war. They're disconnected, but I've put them into a fairly chronological order

**'Soap'**

The young Enforcer scrubbed frantically at his frame. The washracks were mostly empty, nothing but the sound of running water and his own muffled, gasping sobs.

  
No amount of steel scrubs and soap would wash it away though. He could feel the recoil of his blaster, see the knife-wielding mech collapse, a hole in his chest. Self defense, it had been self defense. So why did he feel so guilty?

  
"You okay?"

  
Prowl spun around, hurriedly wiping away the blue tracks on his cheeks. Barricade looked sympathetic, but his optics were hard.

  
"I'm fine."

  
Barricade stepped forward. "It gets easier, you know."

  
"That's what I'm afraid of."

  
**'Daisy' direct sequel to ‘Soap’**

"Prowl," Barricade drew nearer, placing a servo atop Prowl's fidgeting digits. "Getting used to it... We're enforcers, we have to do things like this in order to keep the peace." He sighed. "He came at you, kid, and you were within your rights to fire."

  
"But what if I could have found another solution, one that wouldn't have killed him?" Cleaning solution showered both their frames now, running across the floor in clean, clear streams before vanishing into the drain.

  
"In this line of work, kid, we don't get to think 'what if'. Second chances and second guessing are a luxury we can't afford. You'd better get used to it."

  
**'Bib'**

Prowl smiled fondly at the sparkling. The little thing belonged to one of his fellow Enforcers, and when called away the mech had given the sparkling into Prowl's care.

  
The sparkling smiled back, and reached out a servo to the energon cube his creator had left. Prowl gave it over unwittingly, and regretted it immediately when the mechling spilt the energon over himself.  
The young Enforcer glared at Barricade, who snorted with laughter.

  
"You'll make a fine caretaker yet," Barricade said as Prowl cleaned the sparkling off with a cloth.

  
"I would rather be as I am," Prowl replied, flashing a smile. "I haven't the coding for sparkling care, anyway."

  
**'Bar'**

Barricade grinned wryly as his rookie partner paced the length from one wall to the next. "You're gonna wear a track in the floor if you keep this up, kid."

  
The young Enforcer cast him a dark scowl. "Shut up."

  
Barricade snorted. "Look, kid, first time in the courtroom is always scary, 'specially as a prosecuting witness. Just answer the questions honestly, of course, and don't let the defendant's lawyer bully you."

  
"Like I haven't already thought of those things," Prowl bit out testily.

  
The elder mech sighed. "Have a sweet, kid." He held out the bag.

  
"Seriously?"

  
"Yes."

  
Prowl pursed his lips, rolled his optics, and took one.

  
**'Subculture'**

"You remember when you were like that?"

  
Prowl scowled at his partner-cum-mentor, before turning his gaze back to the four new mecha, fresh out of the Academy. The commissioner had already introduced them to the rest of the precinct, and had assigned the tour to Prowl, because, "You're our youngest mech, besides these rookies, so they'll warm to you easy." Barricade had let out a snort of laughter at that. The commissioner had been smirking too.

  
"Why me?" Prowl muttered despairingly. These mecha were hardly younger than himself, but Prowl hated interacting with peers. They always think he's like them.

  
Barricade smirked. "Go get 'em, kiddo."

  
**'Rebel'**

"What do you think of this Megatronus guy?"

  
Prowl glanced up from his bookfile, one brow raised quizzically.

  
Barricade shrugged. "What do you think of what he's saying?"

  
"I think he's preaching a wonderful sentiment. But the Council won't take it."

  
Barricade scoffed. "You're such a pessimist. Would you join him if it was clear they'd win?"

  
Prowl pursed his lips. "If he kept true to his ideals... Maybe. But I can tell you now, Barricade, this won't end cleanly. Megatronus has too large a following now. At this rate, the Council has to go to extreme measures to crush this. And they will."

  
Barricade rolled his optics. "Pessimist."

  
**'Moth'**

Prowl stuck close to Barricade as the older Praxian dragged him through the throng. Prowl wasn't sure how he'd been convinced to come, but now he was here there was no backing down.

  
The babble of the crowd faded as a gunmetal grey frame took to the stage. Prowl had seen plenty of image captures, but they couldn't capture the presence of the real thing. Megatronus stood tall and proud, seizing the optic of any nearby.

  
"Fellow Cybertronians, my brothers and sisters, I am honored to see so many of you here before me." Megatronus's voice commanded respect, carrying over the helms of the spectators without aid of a microphone. "It gives me hope that our dreams will be yet fulfilled..."

  
**'Shopping'**

"I think you're turning into something of a fanatic, Barricade." Prowl hovered by his partner as the older mech looked over some quality brand polishes.

  
"You're worrying too much, Prowl. Megatronus is preaching a wonderful cause– one I'd gladly pledge myself to." Barricade squinted at the label of a matte polish.

  
Prowl's frown deepened. "You would?"

  
"Of course!" Barricade glance up. "Wouldn't you? I know you're annoyed at the ineffectiveness of the Senate's justice system. I'm continually surprised that you're against Megatronus."

  
"Yes, well, I'd rather usurp them through more passive means than those Megatronus speaks of." Prowl shook his helm. "I keep telling you, Barricade, this can't end well."

  
**'Nombril'**

Prowl stared at the purple symbol on Barricade's shoulder. "You joined them?" His voice was soft, despite Prowl's desire to yell and scream and rage.

  
"Don't act like you didn't see this coming, kid." Barricade flashed that slight smirk of his. "And you?" Familiar amber optics flitted to Prowl's wings. "No faction insignia yet, I see."

  
"I want no part in this war, Barricade." The black and white mech shook his helm. "I don't want to pick a side."

  
"You'll have to choose one orn, Prowl." His mentor frowned. "We're partners, yeah? We look out for each other. Take my advice; pick the winning team."

  
Prowl shuttered his optics.

  
**'Hidebound'**

"They cling to their old laws and traditions! Their caste systems and hierarchies! I say no more! No longer! We will not let ourselves be ruled, be oppressed by these energon-fat mecha in their ivory towers! We--"

  
Prowl hit mute on the broadcast. Barricade let him. Another speech from Megatron. He was becoming more open about his intentions.

  
Hard red optics bored a hole into Prowl’s helm. "Say what you will, Prowl. You know I won't change my mind."

  
Their partnership had gotten that much worse since Barricade joined the Decepticons. Prowl sighed in defeat. "I don't want you do die for something that will never come to fruition."

  
"And it's better to die cowering in a flat?"

  
"...no."

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps one day I'll write a real fic for this AU


End file.
